Githzerai
Summary In times long lost to the rampages of war, the Githzerai were once normal Githyanki who dissented from their brethren and formed a non-evil neutral faction. The Githzerai are ascetic monk-like folk who have settled in Limbo, a plane of chaos- a direct counter to their Lawful nature. They seek to battle the Slaadi, specifically to expand their knowledge in the face of direct adversity, building on the traits they learned from their slavery under the Mind Flayer empire. In Limbo, they form massive fortresses from their mental powers alone, sifting through the undiluted chaos and extracting some latent order. The demigod ruler of the Githzerai, Menyar Ag, ruled their largest citadel and upheld its existence through presence alone. The Githzerai maintain many sanctuaries throughout the chaotic reaches of the world, including the Elemental Chaos, the Underdark, and the Astral Sea. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 9-A | 8-C | At least Low 7-B | High 6-A Name: Githzerai, Those Who Spurn Gith Origin: Dungeons and Dragons Gender: Varies Age: Varies Classification: Lawful Monks Powers and Abilities: |-|Monk=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation, Forcefield Creation (Githzerai passively generate "inertial armor", which disperses impact to prevent them from being harmed in a significant way), Weapon Mastery, Perception Manipulation via Daze, Sound Manipulation via Shatter, Telekinesis via Mage Hand, Acrobatics, Status Effect Inducement via Feather Fall, Extrasensory Perception via See Invisibility, Enhanced Senses, Martial Arts (Githzerai spend their entire lives training to battle the Illithids and Githyanki), Chaos Manipulation/Law Manipulation (The Gith were capable of using their psionics to form the raw chaos of Limbo into their orderly cities and fortresses), Accelerated Development (The Gith can take on new heights of psionic power merely by becoming more enlightened, and becoming more in-tune with the multiverse's resonant order), Extreme Resistance to Magic, Reality Warping, Holy Manipulation, Subjective Reality, and Mind Manipulation |-|Zerth=All previous abilities plus Illusion Creation and Fear Manipulation via Phantasmal Killer, Dimensional Travel via Plane Shift |-|Enlightened=All previous abilities plus Flight, Statistics Amplification via Expeditious Retreat, Time Manipulation via Temporal Strike (Shunts a target into the future), Precognition |-|Anarch=All previous abilities plus Creation, Gravity Manipulation via Change Gravity, Teleportation |-|Leadership=All previous abilities plus Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 5, and 8), Abstract Existence (Type 1, as a deity should be comparable to the likes of Vecna and Ygorl, Lord of Entropy), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2, Even Demigods hold control over portfolios and domains such as Law), Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation Attack Potency: Wall level (Githzerai monks are comparable to casters capable of using Burning Hands; regularly battle Githyanki Warriors, though the Warriors are admittedly stronger) | Small Building level (Vastly superior to casters capable of using Fireball) | Building level (Comparable to users of Cone of Cold) | At least Small City level+ (Vastly superior to the likes of baseline legendary dragons, and should be capable of battling the Supreme Rulers of the Githyanki empires) | Multi-Continent level (Menyar-Ag, the ruler of the Githzerai, is considered a Divine Rank 0 deity, putting him on the level of creatures like Cat Lord and Hercules- such beings would be superior to a Phaethon in terms of physical might; the Githzerai pose the greatest threat to Limbo's slaadi lords, who are of this level) Speed: Subsonic (Vastly superior to the likes of baseline adventurers, who can dodge short range arrows) | Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic+ reactions (Capable of dodging short-range lightning) | Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic+ reactions | Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic+ reactions | At least Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic+ reactions Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Can push nearly 700 kg) | Class 1 | Class 1 (Can push nearly 800 kg) | Class 5 (Can push over 1 metric ton) | Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class | Small Building Class | Building Class | At least Small City Class+ | Multi-Continent Class Durability: Wall level | Small Building level | Building level | At least Small City level+ | Multi-Continent level Stamina: Superhuman, comparable to adventurers who can continue to act despite maintaining grievous injury such as impalement or loss of limb Range: Extended melee, tens of meters with psionics | Extended melee, hundreds of meters with psionics | Extended melee, hundreds of meters with psionics | Up to tens kilometers | Far higher Standard Equipment: Githzerai robes, often a dagger or some other simple weapon. Very few will possess magic items. Intelligence: Above Average | Genius, far above their fellow Githzerai and have attained a superhuman level of awareness of the universe | Genius | Extraordinary Genius, equal to the peak minds of humanity barring any supernatural improvement | Unknown Weaknesses: None notable Key: Monk | Zerth | Enlightened | Anarch | Leadership Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Demigods Category:Monks Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Perception Users Category:Sound Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Acrobats Category:Status Effect Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Chaos Users Category:Law Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Illusionists Category:Fear Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Flight Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Time Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Creation Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Immortals Category:Abstract Entities Category:Concept Users Category:Space Users Category:Knife Users Category:Species Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Dungeons and Dragons